


Catalyst, Keepsake, and Kink

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The red thong!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst, Keepsake, and Kink

Steve hadn't been looking for it. He just always forgot which drawer he'd given to Tony to use, and every now and then he would pull it open by accident. And there it was, right on top.

Reaching out, Steve took the bright material between thumb and forefinger and smiled at the silky feel of it. Years before, when Molecule Man had stripped them of their weapons, the loss of Tony's armor had left him dressed in nothing but this immodest red thong. At the time Steve had been distracted by the revelation of Iron Man's identity and the mission, but he certainly remembered it later. Tony had filled out the pouch of the thong very well.

Steve had been privately embarrassed that he'd noticed. No man could resist the occasional glance, just to compare, but it hadn't taken long after taking the Super Solider serum before Steve had realized there was no point now. "Peak of human perfection" didn't apply exclusively to athleticism. Yet the image of Tony in that snug red thong kept coming back to him.

It was years before he saw it again. By then he and Tony had become lovers. Steve had caught his breath when he opened Tony's fly to reveal crimson silk. Tony had smirked, but it had been easy to wipe away that expression.

Tangling his fingers in the fabric, Steve found his heart beating faster as he remembered the feel of Tony through the silk, the way his arousal had strained at the material, the damp spot that developed as Steve stroked him through the thong. By the time they'd tumbled onto the bed they'd both been close and Steve had been rougher than usual.

Smiling, Steve pulled the red thong out of the drawer and stuffed it into his pocket.


End file.
